


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Mother Hen, Crowley wont admit he wants to be a duck dad, Duck AU, Ducks, Fluff, M/M, going to be a two parter I think, ineffable parents, kid fic kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Aziraphale becomes a dad to some of the residents of St. James, and Crowley may or not get roped into the whole mess





	1. Feathers and Down

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from some fanart I saw recently
> 
> Literally spent twenty minutes on this so its gonna be extremely short
> 
>  
> 
> First time writing in this fandom so don't go burning me at the stake

“You’re not seriously going to keep them are you?” Crowley asked from his spot on the couch, the angel and demon were currently in the back room of the bookshop, though they weren’t alone.

“Of course I’m keeping them, Crowley I couldn’t just leave them out in the cold like that, they’ve imprinted on me for hell’s sake” Aziraphale proclaimed tossing crumbs at his feet to the ducklings waddling around his feet

“Okay angel, just don’t start getting me involved, don’t think my superiors below would approve of me playing mother goose,” Crowley muttered gently pushing one of the wandering flock back toward its siblings with his foot.

“I think I can handle a couple of birds,” Aziraphale said giving the demon a pointed glance


	2. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel and demon make another deal

Barely three days after Aziraphale became the father of 4. Heaven decided to send the angel to Edinburgh to perform a couple miracles, much to Aziraphale’s dismay, now in urgent need of a duck sitter.

“Please Crowley I just need you to watch them for a couple days,” Aziraphale said the desperation in his voice was quite clear on the phone

“Angel, I already told you I’m not helping you with your feathery friends. And don’t try that whole _Dear, please you will barely know they’re there,_ cause I’m not falling for it” Crowley replied icily

“Please, it isn’t like I can take them all the way to Scotland with me”

“Zira I have given you my final answer find another sitter” Crowley said hanging up the phone and returning to misting his prized plants Barely 5 minutes later the phone rang again “Aziraphale, No!”

“Was that really necessary Dear?” the angel said

“Yes,” Crowley said deadpan “Now if you excuse me my plants need some _attention_ ”

Back in the bookshop, Aziraphale grinned, itching the top of Crepe’s cream-coloured head as the duckling quacked quietly in his lap “Okay Crowley if you insist, I probably should find someone else anyway with how you treat your plants, Hell knows what kind of verbal abuse you would use if they got into your plants or Satan forbid defecated on your leather pants” Aziraphale said, secretly glad that Crowley wasn’t present to see the grin on his face

“What are you trying to say Angel” Crowley growled “I would be the best duck sitter this side of Heaven, how long do you need me to watch them”

“Crowley you really don’t have to,”

“How many days, angel” the demon demanded

“Two at the least, four if the place with the really good Ginger cake is still open”

“Make it three, and when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow, around noon”

“I’ll be there at 11”

“Oh delightful, thank you, Dear”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you owe me a bottle of scotch, and the good stuff not what passes for alcohol these days”

“Of course, you will be well paid for your deeds; I will see you in the morning”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys hope you all enjoyed.


	3. The Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley realizes this may be harder than previously thought

Crowley arrived promptly at eleven dressed in his usual rocker outfit. The bookshop was locked but with a snap of his fingers the door unlocked itself, locking the door behind him Crowley was shocked at the scene in front of him.

Various books about birds were strewn across most surfaces, and Crowley could already hear quiet peeping coming from the backroom accompanied by Aziraphale’s voice

“Crepe what did I tell you, books are meant to be read not to be defected on, Fern, you stay away from the brioche that is a treat for later, oh for heaven-hell- oh for duck’s sake Ernst get down from there before you hurt yourself”

Crowley peeked into the back room, if the bookshop had been a mess then the backroom was in total shambles, a kiddie pool had taken up most of the space while the rest of the floor was covered in wee wee pads. “Oi Angel, you missed one” Crowley interrupted blocking the path of one of the fuzzy yellow birds who looked up at him and gave an angry peep before waddling over to the plump principality

“Oh thank you, dear, Anthony is quite the trouble maker,” Aziraphale said lovingly, as the blue tagged duckling waddled past

“You named a duck after me?”

“No, Anthony is just a common name, I named him after that fellow,”

“What fellow?”

“They fellow from um, Italy, yes we made some of the best cannolis I’ve ever tasted” Aziraphale lied

“Okay, whatever you say, angel, so I guess I’ll be taking them then,”

“Oh about that, I was wondering if, well if it wouldn’t be much trouble, I mean if you wouldn’t mind-”

“Spit it out Zira”

“Oh fine, would you mind keeping them here and just staying over for a couple days”

“Aziraphale that wasn’t the deal”

“I know I know but well everything is already set up here and-“

“But my plants” Crowley protested

“Haven’t you abused them enough, Crowley please, I’ll bring back two bottles instead of just the one” Aziraphale said pleadingly

“Okay fine, but if I come back home to even one wilted leaf you are responsible for the consequences”

“Yes, yes, now listen this is important, Fern has the pink leg tag, Crepe is green, Anthony is blue, and Ernst is yellow, and please do not feed them too much bread, they need nutrients so only give them food from the bin,” Aziraphale said grabbing his coat from the hanger “bye my darlings you be good to Auntie Crowley,” the angel said letting Crowley pass before setting up the baby gate, at this remark the demon raised an eyebrow but said nothing of the subject

“We’ll be fine, as long as they behave,”

“Oh I know dear but do remember they are only babies so-“ Aziraphale paused “please be kind”

“Yeah, yeah, go or you’ll be late”

“Oh right right, love, thank you so much for doing this” the angel cooed before kissing the lanky demon on the cheek before opening the door and vanishing from the front stoop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are encouraged


End file.
